Still She Cried, I Can't Take Your Love Anymore
by mossdawn
Summary: Jade is meaner than ever! Something has happened to her! She offends everyone badly including Beck. And when it's Cat's turn, she runs away crying. Beck is sick of Jade's mean comments and he runs after Cat. But why is his heart beating so fast? Beck&Cat!
1. Chapter 1: What's Wrong With Jade?

_**Hi! Mossdawn here! I told you there'd be this story. I hope you like it. R&R plz!**_

* * *

><p>Victorious<p>

Still She Cried, I Can't Take Your Love Anymore

"No. Grandma. Don't leave me! Don't leave me all alone!" Jade whimpered in her sleep. She suddenly woke up. She felt tears on her cheek. She got out of her brown bed. And sighed. "Why do I keep on having the same exact dreams? EVERY FREAKING NIGHT!" It was 8:00 in the morning and she had to go to Hollywood Arts. She got dressed up in blue skinny jeans, a black sweater and a purple necklace.

She walked in through the doors to be kissed by Beck. She didn't like it. She didn't know why. But she just wasn't in the mood. Beck put on a puzzled look and followed her to her locker, then to Sikowitz's class. There was only 5 minutes left.

They walked in to see Tori and Rex spitting at eachother. Jade didn't care. She just sat down without a word coming out of her mouth. Still, the confused Beck just sat by her looking at Cat and Andre singing "Grenade by Bruno Mars"

_Cat:_

_Easy come, easy go_

_That's just how you live_

_Oh, take, take, take it all, but you never give_

_Should've known, you was trouble from the first kiss_

_Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?_

_Andre and Cat:_

_Gave you all I had_

_You tossed in the trash, tossed it in the trash, you did._

_To give me all your love was all I ever asked, cause_

_What you don't understand is I'd catch a grenade for ya_

_I'd throw my hand on a blade for ya_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_

_You know I'd do anything for ya_

_Cat:_

_Oh whoa whoa whoa!_

_Cat and Andre:_

_I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through m brain_

_Yes I would die for you baby!_

_But you won't do the same._

_Andre:_

_Black, black, black and blue_

_Beat me till I'm—_

"Class has started!" Sikowitz stormed into the room. Beck was sorry for the song to end. Cat sang it so beautifully. And Andre.

The bell had rung. Sikowitz put his straw into his coconut. "Warm Up! You are all fat punks who are rich. Go. Jade diddn't move. Beck got up and started acting all big and painful and selfish.

Cat was going to Beck. "I got loads of drugs to sell, oh wait! I already sold them cuz I'm awesome and I spent my money on Burger King! Yum…those burgers…"

Beck laughed. "Well…Taco Bell is better!"

"Pfft. I own Taco Bell! Yo!" Andre butted in. Cat started laughing hysterically. Beck loved her laugh. "I own a…umm…Zucchini…Factory! Yeah! I get millions every month!"

Andre and Beck looked at Cat awkwardly. She shrugged and grinned. "I'm very creative, I know" She walked away.

"Okay! Sit down, you're making me go dizzy." Sikowitz yawned. "Now, let's do a scene where a husband is cheating on his wife, and there is awkward twins who find out and one of them tells the mother. The wife's best friend and her plots to kill the husband's girlfriend. Tori, Beck, Hannah, Cat, Robbie and Sinjin."

Rex laughed. "Well we know who the awkward twins will be, Sinjin and Robbie."

"Rex! It could be Beck too!" Robbie yelled. "Beck is too cool to be you." Rex snickered.

"Yes, Robbie and Sinjin will be the twins. Tori will be the wife, Beck will be the husband. Hannah is the umm..best friend of Tori's and Cat shall be the girlfriend."Sikowitz said. "GO!"

"Okay okay!" Cat said.

"Cat, should I really tell Tori?" Beck asked.

Cat nodded. "Beck. It's either me or her. You've got to choose."

"Tomorrow. That's my final day. I have to think."

"What is there to think about?"

"Relax. Go home now."

"No. Stay with me. Even though we are in your backyard house." She giggled.

"I hid nickels in the soil of the backyard. AND I made a map out of chocolate!" Robbie said to Sinjin.

"Yum. Let's get those nickels." Sinjin smiled.

"LET"S GO HORSIE!" Robbie screamed.

"I'm here! I brought the kids juice. Kool-Aid." Hannah put hugged Tori.

"Good. I need to talk to you." Tori's smile faded.

"I'm here for you." Hannah assured her.

"Fine." He hugged her." I love you."

"I..I love you too." Cat said, a little weirdened out.

"I'm cold. I forgot to get my jacket. Aah! I'm too bored to go. Ooh! Let's go into the backyard house we built with dad." Robbie said.

Sinjin just nodded and went to where Cat and Beck were followed by Robbie.

"Oh my!" Sinjin yelled when he saw Beck hugging Cat.

Beck and Cat quickly stepped away from each other.

"This isn't what it looks like." Beck said, trying to calm his twins down.

"This is too what it looks like!" Cat sneered.

"I'm telling Mom!" Robbie screamed like hell and ran to Tori.

"Did Robbie just scream?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah. I think so. I wonder what's go—" Tori was cut off.

"Mom! Dad is cheating on you with our neighbor, Cat Valentine!" Robbie said quickly. "He was hugging her."

"What the heck?" Hannah burst out.

"Where is he?" Tori said angrily.

"In the backyard house." Robbie shrunk from the furious Tori.

"GOT IT. I WILL KILL HIM. BOTH!" Tori screamed. She ran to Cat and Beck.

"Tori!" Beck said, gasping.

"This is what you do?" Tori asked Beck.

Beck sighed. "I love her and I don't love you anymore. I'm sorry."

Tori fake slapped Beck. "SHAME ON YOU! SHAME ON YOU TOO, MS. VALENTINE!"

Cat gasped and kissed Beck's cheek. She didn't mean to, but she just did. "Slap him again and I'll slap you harder!"

Tori's eyes burned. "Oh really migit? I will kill you!"

Hannah pretended to think for a moment and then whispered into Tori's ear. "Let's really kill her."

"I already meant it." She whispered back.

"Good."

"I'm outta here and Beck will be too. Go pack honey, I'll be waiting for you at _my _house." Cat smiled evilly.

"Honey?" Tori asked angrily. "She calls you that? I WANT A DIVORCE!"

Beck clenched his fists. "SO DO I!"

Robbie and Sinjin ran to their "rooms".

Beck walked to the other side of the stage and pretended to pack while Cat walked to her house slowly. Hannah quickly went to the "kitchen" and grabbed two "gloves" and one "knife". She ran to Tori. "Stab her in the back when she unlocks her door. Wear the gloves!" Hannah and Tori pretended to put on gloves and Tori took the "knife". They ran to Cat as she unlocked her door, and Tori pretended to stab her back.

Cat fell on to the ground and played dead.

Hannah took the "knife" out and gave it to Tori for her to throw the gloves away into the "trash" and to her "house". Hannah took Cat's body towards the end of the stage and pretended to close a door. She then threw her gloves away. "WE DID IT!"

"And scene." Sikowitz clapped his hands as the others joined—except for Jade. She was asleep.

Andre nudged her. "Jade! Jade!"

Jade woke up and hissed. "Fuck off."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mossdawn: Wow she is meaner.<strong>_

_**Ashley, my BFF: She was always mean, stupid.**_

___**Mossdawn: JUST SHUT UP AND WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_**Ashley: I see no difference between you and Jade!**_

_**Mossdawn: SOON, YOU WON'T SEE A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN ME AND FREDDY KRUGER IF YOU KEEP ON BLABBING!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Cat's New Boyfriend

_**Hey! Sorry about the delays. I am so busy nowadays because my stupid teachers are giving so much homework after Thanksgiving. Grr. So here it is!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Jade. What's wrong with you today? You seem so…mad. " Beck told his girlfriend while he was eating his Spaghetti. Jade just stabbed her Tuna Salad. "I don't want to talk about anything." She saw Tori coming towards them. "And I _don't _want her here, either."

"That stupid bitch." She whispered to herself, but it came out louder than expected. Beck glared at her and looked at Tori who just stood there looking at Jade. "Want to say it to my face?"

Jade huffed and lifted her head up to see an almost crying Tori. "You. Are. A. Stupid. Bitch. Happy?"

Tori felt tears hot on her cheek. She stomped away to the next table and sat alone. Andre and Robbie carried their taco's and sat beside her. "What happened?" Robbie asked.

Rex scoffed. "Dude! Jade upset her, of course. What other chick would look so hurt?"

Tori took Robbie's taco sauce and quickly snatched Rex away , took off his socks and shoes and poured the sauce all over it. She tossed Rex to Trina's A-list table. It slapped Trina's face slightly and landed on her friend Molly's chicken barbeque. She screamed to see an afro in her meal.

"TORI!" Robbie screamed. He was furious. He took the now brown socks and dirty shoes and went to get Rex.

Andre stared at Tori. "Tell me, what did Jade do?"

"It's not what she did. It's what she said. Actually I told her to tell it to my face and, she did. I feel sensitive all of a sudden."

"What did she say?" Andre asked, curiously.

"That I'm a stupid bitch."

"Well, you're not."

"I'll get over it, by the way, where's Cat?" Tori looked around and avoided Jade and Beck.

"She said she'd come by later. She has a new boyfriend. You know David? Hirsh? Jewish boy?" He smiled.

Tori nodded. "Yeah, he's cute. I think he's in my Improv and Singing class."

"Turns out he's in cat's Improv, invention, make-up and singing class." Andre said, surprised. "She's lucky to have him for half of her classes.

Tori nodded and lightened when she saw Cat. "There she is…with David!"

All of the students looked at HA's newest and hottest couple. Cat and David took their lasagna's and settled down on Tori's table.

"Hi hi!" Cat said happily. "This is David." She poked David's stomach. Soon she noticed Beck was looking at them.

He was jealous. He really didn't know why, he was with Jade, but she was different now. He tried to give a kiss to Jade, but all he got was a head turn, revealing her light blue extensions. He rolled his eyes and finished his meal in silence. What happened to her? He then left her with throwing his meal away and joined the next table and sat beside Cat.

She squirmed in delight. "Hey, Beck!"

"Hi. Tori, sorry about Jade. She is in a super bad mood."

Tori just shrugged. "Beck, you shouldn't be apologizing for her, she should apologize herself."

Cat tried to change the subject. "This is David. My new boyfriend." She gave her famous giggle.

Beck looked at David and fake smiled. "Nice to meet you."

Cat smiled and pecked David and then finished her Ravioli as Tori and Andre went to throw the trash and leave. "Bye."

Cat waved as Beck did too. David took Cat's tray and went to the trash to throw his and hers away.

Beck looked at Cat. "So, he asked you out?" Cat giggled and nodded. "This morning. I liked him a lot. More than anything. Even red velvet cupcakes."

Beck was hurt. He wished Cat would like him, he didn't figure out why, but…what could he do?

David came back. "Cat, let's go to class. Let's go early for…"

Cat nodded and smiled. "Bye, Beck." She got up and her dark green shorts and white striped shirt looked so bright in the sun. Beck checked out her perfect smooth legs. He noticed Jade watching him through her mysterious eyes. He sighed and walked to his Acting class.

He didn't bother looking at Jade throughout the class, because she was all the way in the back and she looked tired.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: SO? WAS IT GOOD? HUH? HUH?<strong>_

_**Ashley: NOT A GOOD ENDING! YOU NEED A CLIFFHANGER!**_

_**ME: AND YOU NEED A BOTOX, BUT DO YOU EVER LISTEN?**_

_**ASHLEY: I'M A TEENAGER!**_

_**ME: I KNOW.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Jade's Outburst

_**Hello! Sorry you guys for not updating recently but my mom grounded me, LOL so I couldn't go on my netbook. :( But! Here it is. What you have been waiting for. Thank you**_

**Christina G- Thank you so much! I really am putting a lot of effort into it even while I'm super busy!**

**Karelyn105-Aww, I'm glad you did. **

**NickyAnn6- Gracias! LOL, yeah.**

**HGlovesDM-LHlovesJM- Thank you so much. This means a lot to me!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

It was raining that night. Jade looked at a picture with her and Beck. She felt so sad. And jealous. Of Cat. She was sure, he definitely checked Cat out. She was furious and now, she was sitting on her bed, leaning on her brown pillow and clenching her favorite scissors. Not, by the handle. It hurt, but it felt good to smell blood _again._ Before she was with Beck, she indeed had a bad life. No one there to comfort her after her grandmother died. Until Beck.

She took out her scissors of her hand and looked at the not too deep half cut. She hated herself for doing this but it was her only medicine.

She wrapped a bandage around her and looked at herself in the mirror of her bathroom. Her eyes were puffy of crying and she felt like she was starting to have wrinkles. Jade just sighed, and fell asleep at 2:00 AM, so she wouldn't see her dream for long.

The next day, before the bell rang Cat and David were making out. Beck came through the windows to see them. He just took a deep breath and headed for his locker. He looked around for Jade, so he wouldn't seem alone. As he took his books from his locker he heard Tori squirming. When he took a look at what she was squirming about, he saw her hands wrapped around Andre's. He actually gasped, which he usually really wouldn't.

Tori and Andre turned to look at Beck, as they were smiling and blushing. Tori chuckled. "Hey Beck!"

"Now it's official?" Beck asked, with a slight smirk on his face.

Andre nodded and kissed Tori passionately as Beck turned to go. Cat was already in front of him. "Hiya Beck!"

"Sup." David greeted him informally.

Beck just smiled and headed to class. Oh! Sikowitz. The class that the whole gang has. Except for David's.

"So where's Jade?" Cat asked, looking around.

"Right behind you, kitty." Jade said, in a mean tone. Everyone, including Robbie and Rex who just happened to show up looked at Jade in a warning look. Cat just looked at her innocently. "What's that supposed to mean?" She whispered, this time.

"It means that you need to stop flirting with my boyfriend. Wearing shorts and miniskirts by showing off your ragged legs and wearing push-up bras doesn't make you perfect or sexy. Stay away from Beck or my scissors will do the work for me by cutting off your cute red hair. And, David. Ah, David. You're falling for her. I know what you want from her. But the thing is, you're a moron for wanting that from an ugly lunatic!" Jade yelled. Now everyone was gasping, drooling or they're jaws dropped to the floor. Cat was bursting with tears as she ran away to the ladies bathroom. Tori's eyes widened as she dropped her books and ran after Cat.

Beck was astonished as well. He was absolutely speechless. David sighed, but then put on a mad look. "What the hell are you doing to my girlfriend then?"

Beck just looked at him. After a couple of seconds he gulped down his lump. "I'm not doing anything!" He yelled and took Jade's wrist and dragged her to the closet. "WHAT THE FUCK JADE!"

Jade rolled her eyes. "I saw you checking her out. You are cheating on me. I'm sure of it."

Beck scoffed. "Checking her out? Jade, I really don't know what you are saying but what you said to Cat really hurt her. It's wayyy over the line. That's it. We're done." He slammed the closet door open leaving a mouth drop opened Jade. She clenched it shut and stomped to her locker. What had she done? She hadn't done anything bad…Or at least that's what she thinks.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ashley: This was a little bit better, but you know you can do much...much better, IF YOU LET ME WRITE TOO!<em>**

**_Me: Oh, go cry me a river. If you write it, all my readers will leave with knives and scissors and stalk you. Hmm...not a bad idea...but I'd be risking too much. Then I'd have no one to talk about my boy problems!_**

**_Ashley: Just date him! _**

**_Me: But I like Jack more!_**

**_Ashley: Screw You is the title of my latest book dedicated to Mossdawn._**

**_Me: Yay! Too bad I won't read it!_**


	4. Chapter 4:A Silent Film Production

_**OMG! You guys! I love you so much! Two chapters in one day? That's new. Only because I got 3 reviews in less than ONE hour. 43 minutes. EXACT! I LOVE YOU**_

_**holdontillthenight-Ik i rock. LOL just kidding. Thank you so much! Here is a special gift to you. on sunday i might update. :)**__**HGlovesDM-LHlovesJM- Well now you aren't waiting anymore! Lol thnx for reviewing!**__**Jeremy Shane-Thnx for reviewing!**_

* * *

><em><strong><br>**_

Chapter 4

"So does everyone understand this silent film project?" Sikowitz asked the class. Everyone nodded. "Okay. I will group you to four in every group. Two cops, a witness and a criminal. Remember this is CSI!"

Everyone laughed except for Jade. Oh, Jade…Jade…Jade. She's starting to have long sleeved shirts and jeans. Her face is dropping by the second. Her eyes are still puffy and red. Man, even Sinjin is avoiding her now. She just stares at Beck and Cat whenever they don't glance at her. Jade is now friendless.

Cat was better after her talk with Tori and Lane. Tori definitely helped a lot better than Lane, because he was too busy figuring out if the hot dog lotion smells better or the guacamole one. In Cat's opinion, she'd go with guacamole. Anyway, Cat kept on peeking at Jade. But she would always look away! Cat was never going to forgive her. But what she had said was weird. Beck. Beck, checked her out? But...but she was…well, Cat. She _did _have a tiny crush on him, but she was sure it was gone when she started dating David…just yesterday. Cat just pushed away the thought to the side of her brain and tried to focus on Sikowitz. Even though he's plucking the coconuts hair. Ew.

Tori thought about the little talk Cat and she had in the bathroom.

"_Cat! Cat! Are you okay!" Tori asked as she ran into the ladies bathroom to see a sobbing Cat. _

"_NO! I am NOT okay. What Jade said was really mean and dirty and it hurt my feelings. A LOT." She cried._

"_I know. Jade can be a gank sometimes. She hurt me too but apparently she is in a bad mood." Tori told Cat as she hugged her and patted her back in comfort. "Come on, Sikowitz's class is about to start. Now clean your face, your mascara is all over your cheeks. Please Cat, be strong."_

_Cat nodded slowly and cleaned her face with soft tissues. Soon her cheeks were bright red and smooth. "Thanks Tori."_

_Tori nodded and smiled a little. "Why don't you go to Lane for ten minutes. He might help you more."_

_Cat just nodded and headed off to Lane while Tori and the others went to class._

"TORI!" Sikowitz screamed in Tori's face. She gasped and fell off of her seat. Some kids started laughing. "What?" She yelled. "Ow, now I have hearing disabilities."

"Find a better excuse." Jade said as she huffed. Everyone turned to her except the rest of the gang out of Tori. She just stood up and was now face to face with Jade. "How about the one where I get suspended for punching an emo gank!"

Everyone gasped. Jade looked around nervously. "Fine, use that one. But it's not me."

"Sure." Tori said sarcastically and sat back down. Sikowitz was now pretending to sleep. "Is it done yet?"

"Yes!" Rex yelled.

"Good. Tori, Beck, Andre and Cat. You are a group. Go to the side over there and bring your chairs." Sikowitz pointed to the wall where many posters were up where Sikowitz would pose holding a coconut. Cat just looked at it, giggling cutely.

Beck watched her and smiled. He realized he totally zoned out when everone was nudging. "Oh, sorry. So who are the cops?"

"Jade, Robbie, Tony and Jillian." Sikowitz called. "To the other side."

Jade rolled her eyes and sighed. Why did she have to be with afro Robbie and Tony the know-it-all guy and Jillian, the absolute too-much-make-up diva.

"I say Cat and Beck should be the cops." Andre said.

"Fine with me." Beck said, looking at Cat who was nodding. "What about the criminal?"

"Andre. You need to be a criminal." Tori said laughing. Andre just winked at her. "Which leaves Tori as the wit—"

Before Andre could end his sentence, Sikowitz interrupted him. "Sinjin's team will film you since they are the technological nerds."

"Offensive!" Sinjin shouted.

"No one cares!" Rex yelled.

"Offen—" Sinjin started when a big ball hit his face by a mad Sikowitz. "BE QUIET!"

Cat shrugged. "Kay kay!"

Beck was watching her again when he was interrupted by Tori. "I know you like her. But she's dating David." Tori whispered.

"I know that!" Beck hissed. "Sorry."

Tori nodded and leaned against Andre's shoulder and got scared by the bell.

Cat smiled and jumped up. "Yay! My singing class!" She ran out.

"The bell is for me to dismiss you. Not for it to dismiss _her."_ Sikowitz said. "DISMISSED!"

In Trina's world…well…let's not get too deep into that. Her biggest problem to her is…

"Oh My God! What is that!" Trina yelled in the bathroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ashley: Wow, two chapters in three hours, huh?<strong>_

_**Me: Yes.**_

**_Ashley: Do you want 10 reviews in on hour?_**

**_Me: Uh, duh...yeah!_**

**_Ashley: Well today is your lucky day! I'm free to write!_**

**_ME: NO!_**

**_Ashley: Aww...I hate you._**

**_Me: I couldn't care less._**


	5. Chapter 5: Cupcakes! AGAIN

_**Hey! I told you I'd update today, Sunday, December 11th! Anyway thank you for your sudden reviews! I really appreciate it. I will have shout outs every chapter because I love doing it! **_

___**HGlovesDM-LHlovesJM- Thank you for saying it's exciting! Here's another "exciting" chapter. Well, let's just say it's too much "Trina" in the bathroom. LOL, you'll see, err, read.**_

_**holdontillthenight- OMG! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I will definitely read your fanfiction too! I'm sure you're talented too. ;D**_

_**Jeremy Shane- Thank you so much!**_

_**Anon-No one noticed me- I know, I hate Jade here too, LOL I'm the one writing! :) Thank you for your review, Anonymous or not. :)**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"What is that?" Trina yelled in the bathroom. A senior was in the bathroom washing her hands and looked at Trina. "It's called a hairy pimple on your nose."

"Aaah!" Trina screamed and tried to squeeze it. But blood came out. "It doesn't work! What am I going to do? I have a date tonight!"

The girl chuckled. "With who?"

"The totally hot, and awesome kisser Mike McHelen!" Trina said, her voice incredibly squeaky. The girl nodded. "Sure, Trina. We all believe that."

"Is that your sarcastic tone?"

The girl rolled her eyes and walked out of the bathroom. Trina just stared at the fast-growing pimple on her nose. "Does Funyi also bleach noses?"

* * *

><p>The day ended and it was time for Cat, Andre, Tori and Beck to get together at Tori's house to start thinking of a plan.<p>

"Maybe, we should have the criminal robbing a bank!" Andre suggested.

"No, that would be too much work. We'd have to make—" Tori got cut off by Beck. "Oh, don't be lazy Tori. We can do anything we want."

"How about the criminal is a cupcake addict and he breaks into a bakery and steals all the cupcakes?" Cat suggested, in her giggle tone. "I'd like to see Andre do that. And it is very funny!"

"Cat, we already did a cupcake float, do we need to do a cupcake addict as well?" Tori asked sweetly.

"Phoeey."

"I think it is a good idea. We can make it funny for the audience, it could be thrilling in a weird way but it's definitely worth it.

"Yay!" Cat laughed and hugged Beck. Beck felt butterflies in his stomach. Tori whispered something into Andre's ear to make him shocked.

"I guess it is a good idea." Andre said, smirking at the two.

Beck and Cat parted. Tori nodded. "Fine. Andre breaking into a bakery, at night! And I am the owner, and?"

"And you are about to close the bakery when Andre comes and doesn't see you. Tori calls the police quickly, and Cat and I come and arrest Andre. Very simple." Beck says smoothly, absent-mindedly puts his arm around Cat.

Cat felt awkward but she liked the feeling he gave her. She just went along with it. Soon she had goose bumps. "Great! All figured out! Is it time to go?"

Tori looked at the clock as it said "7:31"

"Andre's going to stay, because his grandma's not home. He forgot his keys and so his parents are going to pick him up around nine o'clock." Tori told them.

Cat and Beck nodded. "Well then, see you tomorrow."

"Bye!" Cat squeaked and she headed out with Beck. After the door closed Tori and Andre squirmed.

"He likes her?" Andre asked.

"He didn't say no, so yes!" Tori yelled. "I hope they can become a couple and so I can see Jade stuffing her face in a pie!"

Andre just looked at her weirdly and then shook his head. "Jade is just in a bad mood."

"EVERYDAY?" Tori screamed.

"You have a point." Andre whispered.

"Yeah, I know. Soon she will burst out on you too."

Andre just shrugged. He hoped she wouldn't.

* * *

><p>"Thanks Beck for riding me home." Cat said, her deep dimples were absolutely cute.<p>

"No prob." He looked at his gas meter. "Uh-oh. We're going to need gas."

Cat giggled. "We're near your RV."

Beck thought for a moment. "Yeah, we are. My dad bought some gas and has it in my RV, for emergencies. I can use that. I don't think I have any cash on me either. Not credit cards."

Cat shrugged. "Okay."

They drove to Beck's RV, as he parked Cat quickly got out. So did Beck. "Why'd you get out?"

"The gas smell makes me puke. I don't want to barf in your truck." Cat said, quietly.

Beck chuckled and before he knew it he hugged her tight. Cat hugged him back. "Beck?"

He quickly pulled away when he snapped back to reality. "Sorry. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. Everyone needs a hug sometimes." Cat smiled. She was too innocent to understand what he really meant.

Beck was thankful for that. "You want to come into the RV, it's chilly out here and you're wearing a dress."

Cat nodded and ran into the RV. She sat down on his bed and flipped her hair.

_Damn, she's so sexy, _Beck thought.

Cat started reading a book of his. Beck walked to her. He had to tell her what he really felt or he was going to explode.

"Cat?"

"Hmm?" She shut the book.

"I have to tell you something."

"What is it Beck?"

"What…Jade said, was kind of true. Not about the bad things, about me…um… checking you out. It's true. I…I like you."

Cat's eyes widened. "But I have David."

"I know."

"I guess I kind of have a tiny crush on you but I'll ge—"

Before she could finish her soft lips were on his.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ashley: What the F***?<strong>_

_**Me: You have an issue.**_

___**Ashley: They actually...did that? Isn't it too soon?**_

___**Me: I'm not asking for your opinion! Your jaws dropped anyway,** _again.

___**Ashley: So? Just continue and shut up.**_

_**Me: Look who's talking, the ******* ****** *** who's chin is dying!**_

_**Ashley: O_O I'm outta here.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Bald Puppet And A Blind Idiot

_**Hello! Sorry you guys! i was so busy this week. I think I will have to update every three or four days. Grr. I hate this so much. But anyway, I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS, you know who does.**_

___**Shout-outs to:**_

___**Frrogg(Anon): Thanks for reviewing. It means a lot, anon or not. :D**_

_**Jeremy Shane: Gracias for reviewing!**_

_**Tilda XD: I'm so happy I made you an official BAT fan! :D Thank you so much for your review!**_

_**Anyway, R&R. Also, in the reviews please tell me who should Jade bully next? Sinjin (lol), Corny Van Cleef (Sinjin's sister), or Andre. I will have Beck too, but I think at last. ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

* * *

><p>Before she knew it, Cat was kissing him back. She soon realized what she was doing, so she let go and slapped Beck. Hard.<p>

"Ow!" Beck winced.

Cat started crying. She stomped away, towards her house. Beck went after her. "I'm sorry, Cat. I couldn't help myself!"

"Because this is what you boys do right? I just CHEATED on David now!" Cat exclaimed. She was sobbing. "Just because I kissed you back for a MOMENT!"

Beck felt bad. "I'm so sorry, Cat! At least let me give you a ride back home!"

"NO! I don't want to see your face. Or your stupid damn car!" She gasped when she said a dirty word. Now she was running.

Beck couldn't go after her. It would just make her sadder and angrier. Beck walked back to his RV, and fell into deep sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day at Hollywood Arts Highschool, Jade was by herself before class. Robbie felt bad so he and Rex went to her. "Hi Jade. You okay?"<p>

"What do you want puppet and idiotic ventriloquist?" Jade puffed.

"Ouch, daaang girl. What's up with you?" Rex asked, obviously not hurt. Robbie kind of was.

Jade ripped Rex's hair out and took Robbie's glasses, dropped it on the floor, and smashed it with her boots. She took the broken glasses and the hair to Robbie and walked away.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Rex screamed. "My hair! My beautiful hair!"

"My glasses! Now how am I supposed to see!" Robbie cried. "I'm blind! I HATE JADE!"

Tori came over and looked at bald Rex and blind Robbie. "What happened? I saw Jade stomp away?" She paused when they didn't answer. "I see. Well, I told you she's super hurtful lately."

Robbie sighed. "Where's Cat? David was looking for her."

"I don't know." Tori answered, honestly. "Maybe she's late."

_**Drrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinggg!**_

"Yep."

"You go on. I still need to go to my locker."

"Okay Tori. See ya in Sikowitz class."

"Bye, Schnookums." Rex said, making Tori growl. "I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

* * *

><p>Lunch was boring. As usual, Jade was by herself sitting on a table while the rest of the gang—except for Cat sat on another eating ravioli.<p>

"I wish Cat told us she was going to stay at home." Tori sighed. "It makes me worried, you know."

Beck was eating his ravioli nervously. "Yeah."

"Don't worry about it, babe." Andre reassured her.

Tori gave a warm smile. "Yeah."

Beck looked over at Jade, who was aggressively pushing buttons on her BlackBerry. Beck sighed. He wished he and Jade would still be together, but Jade was so complicated. She was different.

* * *

><p>School was finished and Tori drove to Cat's house. She rang the bell. Mrs. Valentine answered. "Why hello, Tori. How are you?"<p>

"I'm fine, Mrs. Valentine. How are you?"

"Great. Cat's sick though."

"Yeah. I thought so, but I was worried because she didn't answer phones nor did she call."

"Hmm. Interesting. Well she is upstairs, if you want to talk to her. Just don't get too close. I don't want you getting a cold either."

"Thanks." Tori walked into the big house that was filled with positivity. It was creepy in a cheery way. She never had been to Cat's house, but had met her mother in the mall, in the park and in Build-A-Bra.

Mrs. Valentine led Tori upstairs to Cat's room. She knocked on the door to hear a moan. "Honey, I have a surprise for you!"

"What is it?"

Mrs. Valentine motioned for Tori to go inside. Tori nodded and walked in. "Hey Cat!"

Cat just sighed and tried to smile. "Hi Tori."

Tori was shocked. "Sweetie, what's wrong with you? You're not your usual bubbly self."

"Is it that obvious?" Cat asked.

"Umm…yeah!" Tori said, forgetting about how absent-minded Cat could be.

"What can you do?" Cat hugged Mr. Longneck, her stuffed giraffe.

Tori sat on her bed and then held Cat's hand. "Look. Tell me what's wrong. I'm here for you. I'm your best friend!"

"Well, Beck was giving me a ride home, the gas ran out. And we were close to his RV. He said he had extra gas in the RV, so I got out, because I hate gas smell…it makes me queasy and then I barf like the time at the mall when…"

"Get to the point Cat!" Tori huffed.

"Okay okay! Anyway, I got out and I went into his RV. I started reading his book when he came inside and told me he liked me."

Tori's jaws literally dropped. "Whoa!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley: This chapter wasn't that exciting.<strong>

**Mossdawn: I know. But in every story, sometime you HAVE to have a boring chapter. Besides, it isn't all that boring. I left a cliffhanger!**

**Ashley: OMG, you actually didn't say anything mean to me! For the very first time!**

**Mossdawn: Yay...you're lucky, aren't you. These are rare times. (under breath) Douchebag**

**Ashley: (smiling enormously)**

**Mossdawn: Cut the smile or else I'll do it for you with the power of my fingers.**

**Ashley: (gulp) Sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7: Cat Knows

**_Hello! I'm soooo sorry I couldn't update in a WEEK. For some reason, Fanfiction didn't allow my password. So I tried to renew it and it said it'd send an e-mail to me, but there was no e-mail. :( And today I got it, so here is the new chapter. Sorry to keep you waiting. I was planning to update on Christmas Day, so it'd be a gift for you. Well, guess what? I hear that Christmas doesn't end till January something. So, it's not too late! _**

**_I am your SECRET SANTA! LOLZ. This is my present to you and I hope you like it because if you don't, I'll have to go Christmas yodeling with Sikowitz! Eeek! Anyway, here are shout-outs to:_**

**_sweetStarre123: Thank you for reviewing! Hopefully I'll update sooner!_**

**_Cookie (anon): Thanks for reviewing! In the next chapter, I'm planning something on Andre. I hope I can think of something creative._**

**_Lala (anon): OMG, thanks so much! Yes, I love him too, but Jade's gotta do what Jade's gotta do! :)_**

**_Jeremy Shane: Thanks 4 reviewing!_**

**_GirlyGirl17: Thanks, my friend and I literally are really mean to eachother. But we love eachother! :D Yeah, when I read the chapter like, 10 times I realized the chapter wasn't that boring. _**

**_Anywayz, or as my other really good friend, Mia likes to say, Anywhore (lolz), R&R! Merry Christmas and err...Happy Kwanzaa. :S_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 7

"Tori?" Cat tried to look for clues on Tori's expression, but Tori just stared at Mr. Longneck.

"So, it's true."

"I don't understand. That Beck likes me?"

"Yeah, Andre told me that Beck likes you. I didn't believe him completely at first. But it is so weird…"

"What's that supposed to mean!" Cat asked angrily and soon felt cold tears on her cheeks. "That Beck can't like me? Because I'm stupid and bubbly and…me?"

Tori sighed. "Look, I didn't mean—"

"I know what you meant." Cat said as she dropped herself to the ground, on her knees. "Do you think I don't realize the way you look at me? Not just you, Andre, Jade, Robbie, heck even Rex and…and Beck. The same one, while I ever say something, your faces are filled with disappointment, sympathy."

Tori looked at Cat with sad eyes. "I had no idea. But, let's talk about this later, please."

Cat just stopped crying as she wiped away her tears. Mascara was all over her fingers and cheeks.

"Tell me what happened after."

"I said…I said that I had David. He said he knew. And then I told him I had a tiny crush on him but before…I could finish…the sentence, he…he…"

"HE WHAT?" Tori yelled.

"Please don't hurt me!" Cat exclaimed.

Tori calmed down. "He what?"

"He kissed me."

* * *

><p>"Where's Tori?" Trina asked her mother.<p>

She cleared her throat as she chopped some onions. "She went to Cat's house, sweetie. By the way, how was your date last night? I didn't hear you come last night. But then I saw you sleeping and didn't want to disturb you. You left for school this morning early too."

Trina groaned and laid down on the sofa as she turned on the TV. "He kept on staring at my nose pimple the whole night. It was a disaster!"

Mrs. Vega chuckled as she moved on to carrots. "Honey, I think the Vega women have a pimple issue."

Trina thought for a moment and got up. "Yeah! Remember Tori's pimple on her chin and mine on my pit! I called it a pit-zit! And now this! I'm calling it a hairy pimple."

"It's already called a hairy pimple, honey."

Trina just pouted and crossed her arms as she sat back down, watching CSI Miami.

* * *

><p>"Dude! Tori's over at Cat's, to see why she didn't come to school today." Andre laughed.<p>

Beck looked at Andre, with worried eyes. What if Cat told Tori about the kiss?

Andre laughed a bit more. "Dude, stop worrying about Cat! She's probably fine!"

"Why…why would I worry about Cat so much, Andre?"

"Because you like Little Red!"

"What? Pfft, no. Where'd you hear that?"

Andre was serious now. "From you."

_(Flashback)_

"_Man, you have any soda?" Andre asked his buddy Beck. _

"_Umm…yeah, check the fridge." Beck answered, pointing at his black mini fridge beside his "bed"._

_Andre opened the fridge door and took out a soda. He popped the cap off and took a sip. "What's up, you seem different. Something bothering you?"_

"_Nah, nah, it's nothing."_

"_Tell me, man. I'm your buddy."_

"_Well, I think I have a crush on someone."_

"_Who? Tori?"_

"_No, Andre. I know you like Tori. I'd never do that to you." Beck shook his head._

_Andre sighed of relief. "Who? Give me a hint."_

"_Starts with a C."_

"_Camellia Zarf?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Cassie Lopez?"_

"_Oh dang no. That girl is wannabe like, Trina."_

"_Cristiano Ronaldo?" Andre chuckled and then burst out laughing when Beck threw a pillow at him._

"_I ain't gay!"_

"_Cameron Flower?"_

"_Nah."_

"_I don't know, dude. Tell me."_

"_Caterina…Hannah…Valentine."_

_Andre was shocked. "Dude, you are soo gay."_

_(End of Flashback)_

"Yeah, yeah I did." Beck smiled. "I guess I can't trick you, huh?"

"No, you cannot."

_Dee-dee! Andreeeee!_

"What the hell was that?" Beck asked as Andre took his phone from his pocket. "It's my message ringtone."

Andre read the text message. "It's from…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: Oooh, like that Ashley?<strong>_

_**Ashley: Yeah, sure, whatever it's great.**_

_**Me: Go to hell, you sarcastic gutter crawler cur!**_

__**_Ashley: :(_**

**_Me: :)_**


	8. Chapter 8: Where's Cat?

_**Hi! **** How are you guys! Thank you so much for your reviews, you really made me happy! :D I'm rescheduling the "Jade hurting Andre's feelings" to another chapter, because I think this way, the chapter is much more exciting!**_

_**BTW, please check out my Warriors fanfic called Dawnstream's Bravery and if you like Winx Club, please read Love Story. They're all in my profile, so be sure to check'em out. **_

_**Shout-outs to:**_

_**sweetStarre123: Yeah, I was cracking up while I wrote it. My mom just assumed tat I was having a laughing fit for no apparent reason AGAIN. LOL**_

_**Misery(anon): Thanks for your review. I actually used to be emo, becuase of family problems and I used to cut myself. So I know how it feels. I used to wear black all the time, and never talk to anyone. Yes, Jade cut herself in chapter three, but even in the real series, Jade wears A LOT of Black. And so I'm thinking that Tori would assume Jade is emo. Thanks for the compliment. :)**_

_**And thank you Jeremy Shane and GirlyGirl17 for reviewing. Keep up the reviews! :) Well here is the chapter, I hope you like it.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

* * *

><p>"It's from Tori." Andre scrolled down with his PearPhone. His eyes widened as he read more and more of the text. When he finished, he looked at Beck. "Dude!"<p>

Beck just shifted in his seat, uncomfortably. "What?"

"Read the text message that Tori sent me!"

Beck took Andre's phone and read it carefully.

* * *

><p><em>From: Torilicious Vegamicious<em>

_To: Andre Harris_

_01/02/12_

_Thursday_

_Sent at 4:28_

_OMVG! You have no idea WTF just happened now! Cat told me everything about what happened last night! First, Beck was driving Cat to her house, but he was close to his RV to get gas, and then he told her he liked her. She said she had a tiny crush on him too, but she couldn't finished the sentence because he F****** KISSED her! She ran away after! Now she's all, non -bubbly and cheery!_

_I feel like I'm gonna faint._

* * *

><p>"What do you say to that!" Andre yelled at Beck who obviously finished reading when he held his head high.<p>

"Look, I don't care what you say. I like her!"

Andre snatched the phone away and snarled. "You kissed her, man. She has a boyfriend!"

"I don't care! I want her, and she told me she wants me! We can be together!"

"No! Because she likes David more than she'll ever like you. It's a tiny crush that will fly away. Get over it!" And with that, Andre left.

* * *

><p>Tori sent the message to Andre. "I can't believe he kissed you. I mean you have David."<p>

Cat was looking outside her window, parted by Mr. Longneck.

"But the kiss was so, passionate yet quick. And I feel so different about David now." Cat said, her voice was cold and serious.

Tori just patted her back. "Cat, do you want to talk to David? He's been worried all day."

Cat sighed and looked outside the window for five more minutes while Tori was on her SlapPage.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tori Vega:<strong>_

_**I'm so stressed and shocked at the same time. I hope David doesn't hear about this!**_

_**Mood: Nervous :S**_

* * *

><p>Cat got up and took her bag and jacket and stormed out of her room. Tori looked up and punched her phone in her pocket and ran after Cat. "Cat! Cat! Wait! Please! Where are you going?"<p>

But when Tori got out of the house, Cat was already in her car, and drove away. Mrs. Valentine came rushing outside. "Where did Caterina go?"

"I…I don't know. She…just drove away without saying anything to me." Tori replied. "I have to go. Thank you, Mrs. Valentine."

The mother just dipped her head and walked back into the huge house.

Tori pulled out her phone and texted Andre.

* * *

><p><em>From: Tori Vega<em>

_To: Andre Babe_

_01/02/12_

_Thursday_

_4:41_

_Andre! Cat just drove away quickly without telling me anything. I don't know where she's going! Meet me at my house tonight._

* * *

><p>Cat was driving fast, but still under the limit. When she reached the door her phone vibrated. She ignored it and knocked on the door. <em>No response.<em> Cat rung the doorbell. _No response. _Cat sighed and waited, she knew there wasn't anyone home. But anyway, out of boredom she reached for the doorknob and turned it.

_Click!_ It…opened! Cat didn't mean to barge in, but she had to do this. She went upstairs to the bedroom and as she opened the door, she saw what she never wanted to see.

"What the f**k!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Another cliffhanger. I am sooo proud of myself.<strong>

**Ashley: You know, I hear you never got any presents from your friends! Haha!**

**Me: That is NOT true! Essence gave me a hand-made card!**

**Ashley: How pretty!**

**Me: Look, I will slap you with dead fish if you don't stop talking!**

**Ashley: You don't have dead fish!**

**Me: But I have dead bacon!**


	9. Chapter 9: Help Me

_**Hey guys! I'm such an idiot! I forgot to write that,if I don't get at LEAST 5 reviews in the chapter, then I'll update. But oh well, here is the story you've been waiting for your whole life! :D Sorry to keep you waiting...so much stress from school! **_

**Shout-outs to:**

**MariaLuvsYew (anon): Haha Thanks. Well, you'll find out what she sees and yeah, but I bet you won't be liking Jade much this chapter. :)**

**Jeremy Shane: Thanks For REVIEWING!**

**GirlyGirl17: Gracias! I love bacon too, but lol we ate it...(my mom and I) Now we have shrimp tho!**

**blueberry24: Haha! Thank you so much. Teehee, yeah...thanks.**

**Well here it is. R&R PLZ!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

* * *

><p>"What the f***!" Cat cussed. She squeezed her eyes shut as David got under the covers…with Jade.<p>

"Cat! What…what are you doing here?" David asked, worryingly. Cat just sobbed. "How could you? You…you cheated on me…with Jade?"

Jade just snickered. "Beck was supposed to be mine…and it was because of you! This is what you get…being cheated on. Now you know how it feels."

"Beck never cheated on you Jade! He was a good guy!" Cat cried. At this point she was unable to even walk. She dropped again to the floor. "Jade, you were my best friend!"

"Now, I'm not dumb red. I'm going out with David now, who's better than Beck…who understands my pain."

David just put his hands on his forehead and took a deep breath. "Sorry, Cat…but she has a hotter body than you." Cat shook her head, wobbled up and ran out of the house. "OMG!" She drove away to a playground with a rusty swing and a dead garden.

* * *

><p><em>To: Beck Oliver<em>

_From: Tori Vegaaa_

_01/02/12_

_Thursday_

_Sent at 5:03_

_Beck! I have no idea where the hell Cat is! She's obviously not at hers or my house…is she with you? I doubt it…but come to my house now! Andre is also on his way._

* * *

><p>Beck read the message. His phone dropped. No…Cat. He knew where she could've gone. When they were younger, they always went there. But ever since Freshman year started the times they went there decreased. He picked up his phone, grabbed his keys, put on his jacket and left to his truck and drove.<p>

When he got there, which was about ten minutes later, he hoped he could see her in the dark…her hair was red for God's sake…it wouldn't be that hard! He closed the door gently making sure he wouldn't be heard…it was weird that at 5, the sky would be almost pitch black. It's CALIFORNIA!

He heard a cry…no. More like a sob…coming towards that big tree! Yes! CAT! "CAT!"

Cat stopped crying. She tried to run away when he grabbed her. "Leave me alone! Beck! Stop it!"

"No…not until you tell me why you ran away and why you're crying so much."

"Because DAVID CHEATED ON ME!"

"He f***** your ex-girlfriend!"

WHAT? David slept with Jade? "What the hell are you saying, Cat?"

She wiped away her tears. "I…I rushed off to go to David, to tell him the truth. Because I kind of felt guilty and I just wanted to shove it out of the way. But then the door was unlocked and so I went upstairs to his room. But, when I opened the door…I cussed which I felt really bad about, they were together on the bed…naked!"

Beck's eyes widened. He was so shocked…he wanted to beat that guy. "And then?"

"Then…then Jade told me that…that she's going out with David because…you cheated on her…with me. That's what she thinks." Cat started tearing up again.

Beck hugged Cat tight. "Are you lying? Please tell me your lying…"

"I'm not." She felt warm and all better with Beck. Maybe he was her cure. She broke the hug and looked into Beck's eyes and whispered. "Help me."

* * *

><p>"WHERE IS BECK! I AM SO FRIGGIN FREAKING OUT AND WORRIED! AND WHERE IS CAT! I've called them both 10 times! TEN!"<p>

"Calm down, baby. Maybe he went looking for her." Andre rubbed Tori's shoulder's in comfort. Tori moaned in pain. She had too much stress on her…a massage made it feel all good.

"Andre…Cat's like my sister. A better one than Trina. I just hope she is okay."

"I know, Tor. We'll get through this, you know that don't you?"

Tori nodded while Trina came downstairs with a can full of tuna fish. "Tori! Why is the tuna can open and empty!"

Tori sighed. "I don't know Trina…maybe the bed bugs ate it. I TOLD YOU NOT TO KEEP the TUNA UNDER YOUR BED!"

Trina got red. "Look, Tori! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO BECAUSE I AM OLDER!"

"I DON'T give a s***!"

"Since when do you cuss?"

"Since the day I learned you were ANNOYING!"

Trina gasped, threw the tuna can on the floor and strutted back to her room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mossdawn: Well? Did you like it, Ashley? I wanted to add a minor "funny" thing between Tori and Trina because I thought the cliffy with Cat and Beck was kind of intense and sad. I can tell everyone can picture how the "Help Me" scene goes...(The Whispering and Stuff)<em>**

**_Ashley: Since when do you write a lot?_**

**_Mossdawn: WHAT"S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN YOU MEATLESS TWIT!_**

**_Ashley: It means that your chapters are too short!_**

**_Mossdawn: That's because of my little secret that I don't share with anyone but my conscience. _**

**_Ashley: I AM YOUR CONSCIENCE!_**

**_Mossdawn: Then you should know better! *You gay-wad*_**

**_Ashley: Did you say something?_**

**_Mossdawn: No, I said fore-head._**

**_Ashley: Why?_**

**_Mossdawn: Cause it looks like some awesome guy punched you and your fore-head is flat._**

**_Ashley: Thanks a lot for humiliating me._**

**_Mossdawn: My pleasure. *thinking* She actually believed me?_**


	10. Chapter 10: Miracle Help

**_HELLO! I'm sooo sorry for not updating any sooner. To tell you the truth I don't want to bother you with another excuse. LOL. I am going to sleep now and so I will see your future reviews for this chapter in the morning. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! SHout-outs to:_**

**_Jeremy Shane & Anonymous: Thank you for reviewing! :DDD_**

**_And that is it...please review more because then I will update MUCH sooner. If I get at least 4 reviews, I will update the next day after my Warrior's _****_story called Dawnstream's Bravery. Check it out if you love that book!_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

* * *

><p>"Help me."<p>

Beck looked at Cat for almost half a second as they were still hugging. "I won't let you go…I'll help you for whatever it takes."

She squeezed him harder. "Thank you. You're such a good…friend."

She could feel Beck untighten his grip. And soon she quickly got out of his arms. "Beck…I'm sorry. I don't know where we are at this point."

Beck stared deeply into Cat's eyes, lovingly. Could this be true? "Will you go out with me?"

Her jaw dropped. Literally. "Boy…friend, girlfriend…?"

He nodded and gave a shy smile. Cat thought it was cute. She just totally forgot about David and Jade. And, so it was true. Beck _was _her cure.

"Let me take you home."

Cat hesitated before tip toeing and pressing her lips against Beck's naturally soft lips. She tasted like raspberries…and strawberries! The kiss lasted for quite a long time. Almost for a whole minute, without breathing. To Cat, this is what she called "Miracle Help"

* * *

><p>"You're really good. We<em> should <em>go out."

"But, I thought we were going to anyway."

"Oh, David. I lied. But, since my special time with you has made me sane, I will date you. You're _so_ lucky. Don't forget that." Jade smirked and walked out of the room. Thank goodness David's mother wasn't here. Before she actually went down the stairs, she yelled. "You used the condom, right?"

"Yes!"

"Good. Don't wanna deal with my dad and a stupid baby that I'll have to kill."

And with that, she left David's house.

* * *

><p><em>Ding-Dong<em>

"That must be Beck!" Tori screamed at Andre. He nodded but his ears were blown up. He couldn't hear Trina yelling at the refrigerator for not having any prunes. Thank GOD.

Tori opened the door quickly, revealing Beck and Cat.

* * *

><p><strong>Mossdawn: Sorry it is short. :( <strong>

**Ashley: You're so mean for making Jade super mean!  
><strong>

**Mossdawn: *faces her* SHUT YOUR FACE *switches back to awesome readers/reviewers* Sorry about Jade, but remember she is different because of a mysterious reason.**

**Ashley: Listen, I don't give a sh** about you, so you don't have the say to say "SHUT YOUR FACE" to me.**

**Mossdawn: Actually I do, because in the BFF book, it says so. AND, here is my famous threat: Go jump off a cliff with a scissor wedgie...yeahhhhh!**

**Ashley: Isn't that what you did with Flynn, but instead of using a cliff you used poppable pool in the backyard?**

**Mossdawn: Bingo! Remember when the scissors POPPED the balloon?**

**Ashley: Ah, how couldn't I? Water splashed all over us as he fell on his bosom, scraping some butt skin off and us having a humongous laughing fit...**


	11. Chapter 11: It's Official!

_**Hey, hey, hey! Sorry about the delay! For some reason today my PC was abnormal because it kept shutting down and I kept losing all of my work and then I tried saving but it never worked. O_O. Oh well, here it is now. It's a bit boring I think. Sorry. But next chapter it'll be deffy interesting. I am diasppointed in the review part. No one reviewed except for one. Thank you MariaLuvsYew, and it made me sad. So that's also one of the reasons why I updated late. But the good thing is, I got a few new readers who subscribed and stuff so yay! Next chappy will be around this Friday...**_

**Shoutouts to:**

**MariaLuvsYew: Haha yay!**

**Enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

* * *

><p>"Beck! Cat! I was so worried about you!" Tori exclaimed.<p>

Andre chuckled. "And it wasn't pretty." Tori gave a death glare to her boyfriend. He smiled. "I still love you, babe." He gave a quick peck on the lips and after that he sat down on the comfy red sofa. Trina saw the guests and took out some lasagna. "Don't bother me, I'm having my beauty dinner. And no, I cannot deal with your stupid drama! Unless it is a movie!" She yelled as she walked up the stairs.

Cat giggled a little, which was a bit surprising for the rest of the friends. Cat wasn't very happy. But behind her enormous yet fashionable white coat, Beck's hand held Cat's petite one. So, no one else saw it. Soon, after Cat and Beck walked in and sat down, Andre whistled. "You guys are together now? Boyfriend and girlfriend?"

They both nodded, surely. Beck relaxed. "We're officially going out, because I asked her out as she answered me with a magical kiss that wasn't as forcing with Jade and—"

"You don't have to compare me and Jade, Beck."

"Right. But, I will forget the bad things in the past." Beck played with Cat's hair. Tori was about to talk, when Beck caught her mouth about to move in the corner of his eye when he continued. "And that includes…Jade. My future is all about a bubbly, cheery, fun, and beautiful Cat."

"Dang man, you've changed." Andre commented. Beck laughed. "I think my taste in girls have changed. From bad girls to sweet and cute ones."

Tori smiled and hugged Cat and Beck together. "I'm so happy for you guys," She then had a bright idea in her head. "Oh! Why don't we have a double date?"

Suddenly, something hit Cat's head. No, not physically, but mentally. Her head hung as her hair covered her face. She got all teary and no one noticed. Her hair was sticking to her face like glue and she was shaking but Tori noticed in time. "Cat! Why are you crying?"

Beck frowned and held Cat's chin up as Tori swiped the hair off of her face and wiped away her tears. Mascara was crawling to her cheeks.

"Cat, what's wrong?" Beck asked, worried.

"She…she's gonna kill me." Cat whispered so gently, even Andre couldn't hear it.

Beck was confused. What? But Tori seemed to understand. Well, figures. She's a girl and Cat's a girl. Girl bonding! Beck JUST became Cat's boyfriend, didn't he?

"Jade…Jade will kill Cat when she finds out your dating Cat!" Tori yelled at Beck. He shook his head viciously and made Cat look into his eyes. "Cat, she cannot hurt you. I won't let that happen. You're my girlfriend and this concerns both of us. She can't even _touch _you!"

Tori sighed. "Cat, Jade may be mean and scary, she may be vicious and startling, goth and emo, and—"

"How is this helping anything?" Beck asked Tori, slightly annoyed. Andre laughed at Beck, but then stopped when he sent a couple death glares.

Tori rolled her eyes. "The point is, she may be all of those things but no matter what she can never win because you're a good girl and your head is filled with positivity while Jade's is all about negativity and…scissors," She shuddered. "Without verbal use or violence, you'll win by facts."

Tori smiled, proud of herself that she gave a cool speech. She looked at Andre, searching for a compliment but he just shrugged. Then, he realized. "Well spoken?"

Tori smiled again, with a hint of amusement in her eyes as she put her head on her boyfriend's stomach. Cat giggled slightly as the rest laughed. After a several minutes of hot cocoa and Cat finishing fixing her make-up, Beck decided to leave, due to the time. Andre also agreed. "Yeah, my grandmother awaits or else she'll be asking the mirrors scared where I am."

"Haha!" Tori laughed and kissed Andre passionately as Beck and Cat put on their coats. They intertwined their hands again and walked out. Andre followed them, hugged them and got into his car. He drove away as Beck started the car and the heater.

"Let's go."

Finally, they arrived to the Valentine Mansion. Beck leaned to kiss Cat, and he succeeded. She kissed him back as she tasted like raspberries and cupcakes. She got out of the car and waved goodbye. Beck watched her go and then drove away to his RV. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: Boring, yet still cute?<strong>_

_**Ashley: As much as I hate to admit it, yes.**_

_**Me: Aww, I know you're lying. SHUT YOUR PIEHOLE (Thanks Sam Puckett that doesn't exist)**_

_**Ashley: What? Pftt, no!**_

_**Me: Tell that to my pillow!**_

_**Ashley: ? (Literally)**_


	12. Chapter 12: Andre's Hurt

**_Hey guys! Teehee, one day late of updating but I only got two reviews (Thanks You Jeremy Shane and MariaLuvsYew). I'm working on my script writing for a Victorious episode, I think in the next chapter you will know the Episode Name. And if it is good enough, I'll send it to Dan Schneider? Do you think it's possible through Twitter? LOL A shout-out to:_**

**MariaLuvsYew: Aw, when I have time I promise I'll read your stories. :) LOL, I LOVE long reviews! Keep'em up unless your fingers flop off! LOL. xoxo, Mossdawn**

**R&R!**** Make ME HAPPY BY REVIEWING LIKE CRAZY!**** xoxo, Mossdawn.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Beck!" Andre called his friend who was early for school. And a girl with bright red hair behind him hopped beside him. Cat. They looked happy. They looked cute. And they looked perfect. Suddenly, a cool breeze shot through Andre as the Hollywood Arts door opened, revealing Jade and…David!<p>

Andre was shocked, but he wasn't the only one. Even though Cat had seen them both in bed, she didn't think they'd actually be _together. _Well, it seemed that way anyway. Cat quickly burst into silent tears as she ran away with fist clenched Beck after her.

Jade smiled as she watched them both. She sighed and held David's hand. "This is a good way to start."

David kissed her cheek and went to his locker as Jade went to hers. Even Sinjin was astonished by the new couple. He ran away before Jade came. Andre sighed and walked to Jade and her locked. He leaned on one beside her locker and crossed his arms in disappointment.

"Jade, soon you won't have friends if you go on like this."

She rolled her eyes and stared at Andre, in a bad way. "I don't need friends. I have David. Do I really need Vega? You can count both idiots, they're the same. And backstabbing b**** who stole my boyfriend? Little Miss Innocent Cat? Robbie, and his dumb puppet? They're both dweebs while my ex-boyfriend cheated on me! And you? You're just in the middle. It's like, you have no place in the 'group'."

Andre was a bit taken aback. "So you think I'm just a piece of s***?"

"You made that much easier to explain." She retorted.

Andre stomped his foot. "I'm not! You're too selfish to see what you're really doing! I don't know what's making you blind like this because you never were like this? This isn't the Jade I love!" Andre quickly covered his mouth when he realized what he spilled.

"Y…you love me?" Jade asked holding a pair of scissors after she put her black study books into her locker.

"No, I don't love _you._ I…_I loved the __**real**__ Jade."_

Jade bit her tongue. "Well, guess what? I'd _never_ go out with you and I'd never _love _someone like _you."_

Andre swore he heard and felt his heart break.

"You're just as stupid as Robbie and believe me, in my eyes that's weak."

Andre ran away like Cat and slammed his own locker and walked away to the Black Box Theater.

Jade put the scissors in her jean skirt and covered it with her long black blouse. David showed up a minute later for a make-out session—in front of Sikowitz who couldn't care less because he was enjoying his hairy coconut.

* * *

><p>"Cat! Wait up! Dang you're fast!" Beck shouted after Cat who was running around the Asphalt Café. She tripped on her one inch green Marc Jacobs. She fell onto the ground, but nothing serious happened. Beck rushed over to her. "Cat, why'd you make me run after you?" Her head was still down and she looked like she was crying.<p>

"Cat?"

She picked herself up, revealing her laughing face. "That was fun…why were we running? We should get to class!"

Beck smiled. "I don't remember either. Let's go." He kissed her forehead. They walked away back into the building.

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later…<strong>

* * *

><p>"TRINA! You could've helped!" Tori screamed at her sister who was eating a small burger slider and after each bite, she put on some nude Covergirl lip gloss.<p>

"Sorry, I don't do 'help'!" She responded before she took another baby bite.

"TRINA!" Tori growled.

"I need to get to class, we're late because you couldn't fix the damn car!" Trina sighed sarcastically.

"We could've gotten here a lot sooner if you helped with the driving! And when the tower came, you flirted with his son! He is ALSO late!" Tori took Trina's collar and pulled her up. "So stop complaining go to hell!" She walked angrily away to Sikowitz's class.

Trina finished her slider and ignored her sister's blabbing.

* * *

><p>"You are all tired gymnasts who buy monkeys!" Sikowitz yelled at his students with enthusiasm. Then, obviously he resumed drinking his coconut. He gasped and went through a lot of trouble when a drip of coconut milk dropped on his table. Licking the table was a big deal for his poor students.<p>

And so they ignored him and started acting the exercise.

"Ugh, ple

ase…please just please give me that monkey. Look, I'm your number one customer, just give me Mimi!" Beck shouted at the window which Cat found very funny by giggling.

The door opened with a tired _Tori _who gave a tardy pass to Sikowitz. He didn't care to say hello because licking tables was more important.

Tori crunched her nose and sat down. She looked around, but Jade wasn't in class. Ditched? Probably.

"ENOUGH! I need to concentrate on this!" Sikowitz screamed so loud, that the windows cracked. And to the unsurprised students, Sikowitz was rolling a coconut that hasn't been poked with a thick straw.

"Go and join your groups and do your thing and just leave me alone!"

The students murmured agreement and did as they were told. Beck, Cat, Andre and Tori went to the side and sat in a circle.

"So, what have we got s—" Beck was cut off by an angry Jade.

"WHERE IS DAVID? TELL ME WHERE IS HE OR I'LL BEHEAD YOU ALL!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley: Daanng...beheading?<strong>

**Me: Yep.**

**Ashley: Where'd you get that idea? **

**Me: By NOT listening to you.**

**Ashley: Exactly. I feel bad for you just as much as I feel bad for Andre.**

**Me: Yeah, I really couldn't care less because unlike you, I don't have a heart!**

**Ashley: Er, what? **


	13. Chapter 13: WHAT CAR ACCIDENT?

_**Hello peepz! Whazz up! Sorry, I am very busy these days and I use up all my energy on schoolwork. So, blame my teachers! :) Well, to get back on track I will have to postpone the next chapter for a whole week later. You see, I'm thinking of a better plan to be more organized and so, I will try to have at least 2 chapters ahead of the actual one because I hate to keep y'all waiting. (No, I am not Southern, I was born in Texas tho!)**_

**Shout-out to:**

_**MariaLuvsYew: Haha, thanks 4 your review and getting me more reviewers means a lot to me! :) I will definitely read your story! Maybe you could have romance and adventure or something lol. Yeah, I'm sorry if you like Jade, because I do and I kind of hate to have her be the bad one here. Ashley is my BFF, and we fight a lot but we still luv each other. THAT'S HOW WE ROLL! LOl. Yep, beheading. :D xoxo, Mossdawn.**_

_**Thanks Jeremy Shane 4 reviewing, and everyone else R&R! **_

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

* * *

><p>"WHERE IS DAVID? TELL ME WHERE IS HE OR I'LL BEHEAD YOU ALL!"<p>

"Jade! Calm down!" Sikowitz got up. "Who's David?"

"Don't ever tell a girl to calm down! I don't give a sh*t if you're a teacher! He's my boyfriend!" Jade yelled back.

Sikowitz had wide brown eyes now. He ran away, jumped out of the window and screamed bloody hell.

"Jade, we don't know where David is!" Tori said. Jade took out her scissors and pointed it at Tori's throat.

"I fu*king don't care, b*tch!" She turned to Cat. "YOU! You'd know where David is…after all, he is your ex."

Cat squeaked in fear. "I…I don't know…"

Beck hugged Cat protectively. "Jade get the hell outta here. You can find your precious boyfriend somewhere else!"

"Somewhere else? Shouldn't I kill you right now? So you can finally shut up!" Jade looked at the new couple. "How come you never were protective over me? But _her?_ Really. I thought you could do better, Beck. I guess I was wrong, I mean, what could I expect from a cheating boyfriend?"

"Excuse me?" Beck asked getting up.

"You heard me!" Jade shouted.

Beck sneered. "I did. And I don't fu*king like it. Get out! NOW!"

"Make me."

Beck stomped his foot. He took Jade by the arm and pulled her to the door, but before he could open the door Jade's lips were on his. Fortunately, Beck quickly pushed her away. He felt nothing for her. "Jade! What the fu*k!"

Cat got up and charged at Jade furiously. She jumped on her back and started hitting her. Soon, the kids in the class broke them up.

"What's happened to you Jade! We were best friends! I love Beck! Be happy for me! You have David! I HATE YOU!" Cat cried and ran out.

Jade fell onto the ground, and fainted.

"Jade!" Andre yelled and picked her up. He quickly ran to the nurse's office. Beck was too stunned to speak or move. He just stood there, his eyes fixed on the floor. All of a sudden he ran to Cat.

* * *

><p>Beck almost fell when he reached Cat. "Cat! Why did you do that there?"<p>

She was sitting on the stairs crying a lot. "I'm sorry, I…I just lost it for a second…I'm really…really sorry. Just, when…I saw her kissing you, I…I felt jealous and crazy."

Beck smiled and picked her up. "It's okay. I love you."

Cat looked up and kissed him passionately. "I love you, too. You know, sometimes I thought you thought me as a little sister."

Beck kissed her forehead. "I thought that once, too. But it's different now."

Cat hugged her boyfriend. "I'm glad, because you were my dream boyfriend. Remember freshman year?"

Beck smiled. "Yea. It was great. That was the year we were best friends for two years."

Cat looked down when she thought of something. Beck was confused. "Cat? What's wrong?"

"That summer, at Andre's birthday party I…I wanted to tell you about my feelings but…"

Beck held Cat's hand tight. "I met Jade."

Cat shrugged. "Yes. And so I kept it in. And that night, you know about the car accident."

Beck took Cat to the closet. "Cat, it wasn't your fault."

Cat burst into tears. "It is! Don't tell me it isn't! _I _was driving! I was depressed because you were with Jade!"

Beck widened his eyes, he couldn't believe it. It was actually _his _fault. If only he had noticed Cat in that way, not like his baby sister. How stupid he was! Cat wouldn't be all ditzy if it weren't for him!

"Cat, let's go. I'll call Tori to bring our stuff. I will take you to my RV."

Cat nodded and walked out.

Beck called Tori. "Hey, Tori…yes, yes I am fine. Can you bring our belongings to my truck? Yes, Cat's too. Thanks."

"Alright. Come on, Cat. Let's not think about this anymore."

Beck followed Cat out just as the bell rang. "Quickly, before anyone sees us!"

They both ran to the parking lot and into the truck. They waited for 2 minutes until Tori came with a light pink backpack and a black one.

"Bye. Cat, please come tomorrow. No one will judge you on your…um behavior today because Beck and I won't let them, right, Beck?"

Beck nodded. "Yep, bye Tori."

"Bye," Tori waved goodbye. "Call me if you need anything!"

The truck drove away.

"So, we're going to your RV?"

"Yes, unless you wanna go to your house." Beck raised his eyebrow.

Cat shook her head. "It's fine."

And so they drove to Beck's RV.

* * *

><p><strong>Mossdawn: Well, well, well. What do you think about the little car accident? <strong>

**Ashley: I think it was dumb.**

**Mossdawn: Hey! Look you have something in common with a STORY!**

**Ashley: I think YOU do!**

**Mossdawn: If only you had a brain...**

**Ashley: Ugh! You're so annoying! Get out of here!**

**Mossdawn: SHUT UP! THIS IS MY HOUSE!**

**Ashley: Your momma so stupid she has an apartment! Not a house!**

**Mossdawn: Did...did you just call my mom stupid?**

**Ashley: Maybe.**

**Mossdawn: Well I'll turn that 'Maybe' into a 'F888 u, u son of a beach!'**

**Ashley: *slams door***

**Mossdawn: ONLY I SLAM DOORS! *slams door harder***


	14. Chapter 14: Mentally Hurt

_**Hiya! You guys miss me? Ja, I know u do! :) Sorry 4 delays, but my explanation (lol) is on my profile, so check it out! This is an extra long chapter that's over 1,200 words! OMG it's a fricking miracle! LOLZ. **_

_**Here are the shout-outs to those who are awesome cuz they reviewed.**_

_**wolfprincess16: OMG! Gracias! Believe it or not, this means so much to me! xoxo, Mossdawn**_

_**Jeremy Shane: Hey! Haven't really given you a proper shout-out! Thanks 4 the review. xoxo, Mossdawn**_

_**MariaLuvsYew: Hehe! IKR? Caterivicious! Okay, that did not work out but oh well. You're welcome. I hope it helps! You'll find out soon! xoxo, Mossdawn**_

_**BooTheUnicorn: Teehee! I'm glad you find it funny cuz' you should see us in real life. We would blow your head off. BTW, all of the bits are true. I really do say those things and she gets mad so beats me in Wii games but oh well. You'll now know what's wrong with Jade. I actually did a lot of research on Wikipedia (Maybe they lie but this is scientifical stuff and no sane person would care to lie about that!) (Oh wait, im insane. (you know wut i mean up there in the 1st parenthesis)) about what I could do for Jade, but read this chapter and you'll know! (Sorry I really have a parenthesis addiction...i think.) xoxo, Mossdawn**_

_**DAYMMM (anon): Thanks 4 the review! :D xoxo, Mossdawn**_

_**wassupmano: Eeek! Yayz! Hooray! LOLx! I'm glad you like this story. Thank You! xoxo, Mossdawn**_

**I have a goal of getting 100 reviews! You guys wanna help me? Yay! You do? Then lets get started with this story! :DDD JKK. :)) I will update a lot more now so, peace out my friends!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious nor the characters. Mr. Dan Schneider does. I own the people you've never heard before and if you have, hold your breath until you finish reading every single word of this story. I also don't own the brands I've included here. Did I include? IDK...Kay**

**R&R!**

* * *

><p>"Jade! Oh my god, is she okay? Tell me Andre!" Ms. West asked worried.<p>

"I…I don't know. The doctor hasn't come out yet. Just sit down and I'll bring you some water." Andre replied.

Ms. West took a deep breath and nodded as she sat down. Andre went to the water machine and took a plastic cup, filling cold water in it. He came back and gave her the drink. She thanked him and drank all of it at once.

"Jade cannot just…faint all of a sudden. You have to tell me what happened. Tell me!"

Andre didn't want to reveal to Jade's mom that she'd been cruel and mean to everyone including him. He hesitated but when he saw the anxiety in her eyes he spoke.

"We were in class and a—"

Just then a short woman came in, wearing a doctor's "costume" including a stethoscope around her neck. She looked at her clipboard. "Are you Jade West's mom, Sutton West?"

"Yes! How is Jade?"

"We really need to know!" Andre yelled. The doctor turned to him. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

Andre gulped. "I'm Jade's best friend."

The doctor raised her eyebrow. She shook Ms. West's hand. "I'm Dr. Ramona, by the way. But, your daughter is okay."

Ms. West sighed in relief along with Andre.

"Physically."

Andre looked at Dr. Ramona. "I'm sorry, what? What are you trying to say?"

Dr. Ramona closed her eyes and gulped. "I'm afraid that Jade has been diagnosed with a mental illness."

Ms. West's eyes widened. "What? Jade? No way. Get your facts straight. My daughter may be obsessed with scissors and other gothic things but she does NOT have a mental illness."

Dr. Ramona sighed. "I'm afraid it is true. We've also found cuts on her arms and hands, and thighs."

Andre gasped. He did suspect it after Tori accused her of it. Jade started wearing long shirts, and she used to cut herself back in 8th and 9th grade.

Ms. West squeezed her eyes. "I can't believe this is happening. She's self-harming, and she'll see to a therapist. I want to see her, now."

Dr. Ramona shook her head. "No, not now. The nurses are examining her."

Andre crunched his nose. "For what?"

"Jade has a nightmare disorder."

Uh oh. Andre's heart broke into another piece. He loved Jade. He really did. But he also loved Tori. And, he had Tori.

"And that is…" Ms. West asked calmly.

"After Jade woke up of unconsciousness, she wanted to go back to sleep. She was pretty grumpy and didn't know she was at a hospital. After ten or twelve minutes her heart rate rose to 113. That's pretty abnormal especially for a teenager." She put a hand on her hip. "She was anxious, and was tossing and turning according to the camera. When a few nurses reached to her room, she was sweating—a lot and—"

"Sweating? Jade NEVER sweats, except for the time it was 110 degrees and getting higher." Andre cut her off.

"It's very rare that people can handle hot temperatures. Anyway, those are the signs of a nightmare disorder. Mrs. Dash over here," Dr. Ramona called the nurse walking by. "Has called the best psychiatrist we know."

"I hope so. As long as my daughter will be healthy…"

Dr. Ramona smiled and turned to Nurse Dash. "Did you call Clarissa Tint?"

Nurse Dash nodded. "She said she's on her way to meet," She glanced at Ms. West. "Ms. West."

Ms. West cleared her throat. "Alright. Did you call Jade's other emergency contact, her father?"

"We left a voicemail, but nothing yet." Nurse Dash told her.

Ms. West clenched her mouth. "That bastard, he couldn't care less for Jade nor Jack!"

"Jack?" Andre raised one of his eyebrows. "Yes, Jack. Jade's little brother. He's in a military school in Switzerland."

"How old?"

"Thirteen."

"Hmm. Jade never mentioned about her little brother."

"There's a lot Jade NEVER does." Ms. West snapped. Then she realized she was just pissed off. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just really stressed at work, at home and now Jade."

"It's fine I understand." Andre really did understand.

Ms. West looked back at Dr. Ramona. "Dr. Ramona?"

"Yes?"

"What are causes of this nightmare disorder?"

"Well, I'm not an expert on this but usually it might be caused by s—"

_Dr. Ramona, please report to room 306 for surgery preparation. _The announcer finished.

"I'm really sorry, I have to go. Please ask Ms. Dash if you have any questions." She rushed to the elevator just in time to catch it.

A few minutes later Ms. West asked Nurse Dash the same question. "So, what can cause all of this to happen?"

"Stress, anxiety, the death of a loved one, or a depressing and stressed life event or even a small problem can be many causes."

Everyone turned around, because Nurse Dash wasn't speaking. It was a tall Asian woman with denim jeans and white shirt, baggy brown cardigan and a light brown handbag. "Hello. I'm Clarissa Tint."

* * *

><p>"We're here."<p>

"Okay." Cat squeaked and got out of the truck. She heard barking just as she was walking to Beck's RV. She spun around to see a large German Shepard. She was terrified by huge dogs! The dog first ran to Beck.

"Hi there, D-Trix!"

D-Trix? Oh…_D-Trix! _It was back in Freshman year, where Beck got his third dog and at first it was only two months old. Cat loved him. She closed her eyes and peeked at Beck who was smiling at her because D-Trix was now sniffing her. She was sure to stay still. When she looked down D-Trix's paw was in the air, asking her to shake it. He remembered her! Cat had taught D-Trix to shake hands with her whenever she saw him. What a smart doggie!

She bent down to kiss him and snuggle. So did Beck.

"I remember this cute little rascal!"

Beck looked up when he heard high heels clacking on the harsh sound of concrete. "Cat? Is that you? I haven't seen you since last year! Oh my god, you've grown up! Your hair is darker!"

Cat nodded bluntly and hugged her tight. "Hello Diana! I've missed you. Thanks!"

"It seems like D-Trix missed you too." D-Trix was now licking Cat's hand, a sign of awesome major kisses.

"How are you?" Diana asked. Cat's smile faded slightly. "Fine. You? And Joseph?"

"I'm great and Joseph is also good." All of a sudden Diana's phone rang. She mad a sign saying "One Second" and talked on the phone.

"I'm sorry…I have to go. I have a last minute meeting. Great to see you again, Cat. Bye! Bye Becky!"

"Bye!" They both waved their hands. D-Trix followed Diana as she signaled for him to go home.

"Let's go inside, kitten." Beck chuckled. Cat smiled but then remembered what happened earlier and what they were talking about in the car. She let a tear drop on her cheek. Beck opened the door and they both got in. Cat sat down and huffed. Beck took out chocolate milk. It kind of sounded childish, not that childish was bad but he loved chocolate milk. He took two bottles of the Nesquick, gave one to Cat and one for himself.

"Okay Cat. We need to talk about this."

Cat sighed. "Where were we? Oh yea! I was the one driving. And…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: Ashley? Ashley? YOU THERE whore?<strong>_

_**Ashley: *snoring* Shut *Snoring* The *snoring* F**k *snoring***__**up!**_

_**Me: Hey, it's not time for bedtime!**_

_**Ashley: I need to get my beauty sleep so shut up and you also sleep.**_

_**Me: (Having a frequent laughign fit...again in the whole day)**_

_**Ashley: *weirded out* Umm...like...did you go bananas or something or like, inhale pot or...**_

_**Me: Pfft! No. Maybe. Yes. No.**_

_**Ashley: Oh! Okay.**_

_**Me: Wait where am I? Is that a crocodile on my sofa cuz' it looks like my mom's crocodile skin shoes...it's (faint)**_

_**Ashley: She took Oxycodone, didn't she? In other words, not her vitamins but a cancer patient's.**_


	15. Chapter 15: Jade's Car

_**Hiya! I was soooo busy with the SOLs (END OF YEAR TESTS) and I aced it whoohoo! Summer is here and my birthday is on July 14! SOO HAPPY! I think I might go play laser tag with my friends! Anyway here is Chapter 15! LOL. SHoutouts:**_

_**wolfprincess16: :D Yep a crocodile on the sofa. Thanks for reviewing xoxo, Mossdawn**_

_**MariaLuvsYew: LOL. yeah. Most of them are true. :D I'm happy I'm back too! LOL. It's actually my mom's ex-medicine but she doesn't have cancer (Thank god). My vitamins are so similar to the one's my mom used to take so I would have the wrong one. LOL. but the medicine is finished so no more similar vitamins/meds! :D ;] xoxo, Mossdawn**_

_**TamariChan: I actually agree with you. It was a pointless and boring intro chapter and actually the worst I've ever done. Thank you so much for your advice even though I didn't need it but oh well. xoxo, Mossdawn**_

_**Also, **_**I will have a YouTube video up based on Q&A so if you have any questions for me, please ask me in the review thingy. :) I will update the video online and answer all your questions!**

_**Well read and review guys! Love ya! Muah! lol **_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 15<span>**

* * *

><p>Cat sighed. "Where were we? Oh yea! I was the one driving. And…"<p>

Beck crunched his nose. "You said a friend was driving. Uh, Carter? Right?" Cat shook her head. "That's just what I said. 'Carter' doesn't exist. I made him up after I woke up from the accident. I was the only one driving. I didn't even have my license!"

"Wait, then who's car did you take?" Beck asked. He then thought silently. Cat was watching him, with gloomy eyes. "You know who's."

"Jade's."

Cat nodded. "I drank a lot that night. Andre's cousin of course had alcohol."

Beck yawned. "Of course he did. I had some of that punch. Anyway, go on."

"So I was mad. I took Jade's car keys from her purse. The one with crow fur. You two were…making out and it motivated me even more to steal her car. So, then I took her black car and drove so fast. My father had taught me the basics of driving, I still wasn't good enough. I drove past a red light, I thought it was yellow, I was crying okay?" Cat sobbed. "Out of nowhere a car slammed into me, my head hit the steering wheel, and…and…"

"It's okay, Cat. Come here." He held her close and kissed her head. "It's okay."

"Fortunately…my parents came to the hospital but they didn't call you guys. I told my parents I stole the car, and from what they told me, they covered it up."

"And…Jade just had her car stolen but she didn't know it was you." Beck said. Cat nodded and hugged Beck tighter. He smiled and gave her a peck on the lips. "I understand now."

"Don't tell Jade!" Cat yelled, alarmed. Beck shook his head slowly. "I promise, I would never do that."

Cat cooled down and finished her chocolate milk while Beck didn't finish his and put it back into the mini fridge. "Do you want to take a nap? You look exhausted. I am too."

Cat didn't say anything, just went into the bathroom. She came back a minute later, with a clean face, no makeup. She lied on the bed with Beck at her side. They soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Stress, anxiety, the death of a loved one, or a depressing and stressed life event or even a small problem can be many causes."<p>

Everyone turned around, because Nurse Dash wasn't speaking. It was a tall Asian woman with denim jeans and white shirt, baggy brown cardigan and a light brown handbag. "Hello. I'm Clarissa Tint."

Ms. West quickly ran to Clarissa's side. "Really? Please help my Jade!"

Clarissa smiled. "Don't worry. She'll be fine. I'll give her the help she needs."

Ms. West took a deep breath and sat down. From the hallways of the hospital a male's voice came. "Where is Jade West's room?"

It was Mr. West. When he saw Ms. West his walking slowed down. "Hello."

She just ignored him as he asked Nurse Dash about Jade. "Please! Let me see her. I'm her father!"

Nurse Dash shook her head. "I'm sorry sir, Jade is being examined."

"For what?"

"Unfortunately, Jade has been diagnosed by a nightmare disorder."

"Oh my god. I can't believe this." He whispered. Nurse Dash brought him to a corner beside the snack machines. She was obviously talking to him about everything Doctor Ramona told Andre and Ms. West.

Ms. West looked up at a horrified Andre. "You need to go home. There's no use being here. They won't let you in."

"Thank you, but no. I want to be here when Jade wakes up. They have to let me in."

Ms. West smiled. "OK, but I will have to go in first."

Then two nurses came out of Jade's door. Andre was able to see Jade for one second. Ms. West got up and marched to the two nurses. "Well?"

"Are you Jade's mother?" One of the nurses asked. Ms. West nodded. "Yes, I am."

"I'm Nurse Fiona and this is Nurse Dayan." She introduced. Nurse Dayan started first. "Jade is okay…for now. When she's awake she'll be well rested and ready to talk to…" She looked at Clarissa. "Ms. Tint"

Ms. West sighed. "Is there anything else I should know?"

Nurse Fiona shook her head. "Everything's fine. If you wish to see her, you may."

Ms. West quickly went into the room followed by Andre. Nurse Fiona stopped him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jade's best friend."

Nurse Fiona glanced at Nurse Dayan and they nodded. "Okay, you may go in. Don't try to wake her up." Andre smiled and finally got into the room. His heart felt warm when he saw Jade sleeping with the slightest snore.

"Oh Jade. Why didn't you come to mommy and talk to me about it? I would've been here for you…" Ms. West cried. Andre took the left hand of Jade and caressed it. "It'll be okay, I promise." He said quietly.

* * *

><p>"AND THEN WHAT HAPPENED ANDRE? DID YOU SEE ANY ME'S OUT THERE? BECAUSE I HAVEN'T SEEN ANY ME'S TODAY! ANDRE!"<p>

"I left, grandma. No need to yell. How many times do I have to tell you? You broke the mirror today! That's why you didn't see you!"

"DON'T LIE TO ME ANDRE! GO BRING ME SOME CARROTS! I'M GOING UNDER THE BED!" She ran to her bedroom. Andre groaned. "I'll get the butter…"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I wanted to add a bit of a fun ending since it was a bit "depressing."<strong>

**Ashley: Depressing? Girrll, you don't know what depressing IS. Being your friend...NOW THAT'S DEPRESSING. **

**Me: True. But I thought you went to WAL-MART to buy anti-depressant pills. **

**Ashley: I did. They said I was a "MINOR" and so I stole it. *laughing weakly* It didn't work...even with you.**

**Me: O-kay then. And the next chapter will be updated ASAP. **

**Ashley: She's lying...**

**Me: Shh! You Japanese gecko! **

**Ashley: *gasp* You Turkish Belly Dancer!**

**Me: *extra gasp* *growls* *turns into a liger* *i'm so cute!***


	16. Beck's Thoughts

_**Hey you guys! What's up? After my MONTHLY delay, here is the next chapter. My netbook had a keyboard problem where I had to use the on screen keyboard which took sooooo longgg and i got annoyed so i just stopped typing and dealt more with my schoolwork. for new years i decided to get myself a present where i had to work like crazy for my allowance so i got myself a new laptop. hopefully i will get inspired with reviews and etc. i was reading the reviews and i felt like i should update this second. BTW, i cant believe that victorious is ending! OMG. ;( I hope sam and cat will be as awesome as icarly and victorious. Since it's ending there won't be any people reading my story so i think i should end it. I'm sorry but i've lost inspiration. I'm going to try to make the story as interesting as possible. I left with a cliffhanger but unfortunately it isnt the best one. So read and tell me what you think! Thanks for all the reviews! xoxo, Mossdawn**_

* * *

><p><strong>Still She Cried, I Can't Take Your Love Anymore Chapter 16<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a sunny morning in Los Angeles and Cat and Beck were riding to school.<p>

"Beck?"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to let you know that, I'm really sorry."

"Shh, don't talk about it. You weren't thinking right."

They parked in and united with Robbie and Tori. "Hey!"

"You guys okay?" Tori asked sweetly. Cat nodded.

"Let's go to class." Robbie said and they walked to class. When they got in, all of the students were staring at Cat and Beck. Mostly Cat. They sat down in the back of the room and their psychology teacher, Mrs. Cresploe. "Uh…did the bell ring already?"

Some students shook their heads. Then suddenly the bell rang. "Well, you aren't late. Sandra, Andre and Jade are absent or tardy. Let's begin shall we?"

* * *

><p>Andre woke up to the bright sun. He looked at his wall clock. It was 11:20 AM. He shot up, and <em>Ouch! <em> Andre hit his head on the bed frame. He was on the floor. "Crap! Ow!"

Andre's grandma burst in. "Oh my my Andre! You are late! For School! My oatmeal is not ready! It is not ready! I has to be ready! I'm really hungry! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH HHHH!"

Andre looked at his grandma like she was crazy. Then he realized, she _is_ crazy. "Just go back to sleep grandma. I'm not going to school today."

"OKAY ANDRE!" She ran back to her room. Andre sighed and called Jade. He thought that no one would pick up, but to his surprise Jade's mother picked up. "Andre?"

"Uh, hello Mrs. West."

"Hi."

"So, how's Jade?"

"She woke up this morning. She's fine. She'll be back in school next Monday."

"Oh…okay. I'll come visit her today."

"NO! I mean, no. It's fine. She's really tired. You should come tomorrow with your friends."

"Uhhh…yeah sure. Okay. Bye."

"Good-bye."

She hung up so quickly, it had Andre wondering what was going on. He put the thought aside and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Tori called Andre 12 times and texted him 8 times. <em>No Answer.<em> It felt annoying that he didn't pick up. Why didn't he come today? Tori had a bunch of questions to ask. She knew that Andre went to the hospital because of Jade and he was there all day, but not answering her calls or texts was very un-Andre-like. He would always tell her something important. Tori felt like she shouldn't be having suspicions, but she couldn't help it. She just decided to let it go for a while.

* * *

><p>Beck was thinking about the car accident from time to time during classes. <em>She tried to tell me<em>, he thought. He felt bad that he didn't notice Cat as a girl he'd like, more like a little sister. Jade seemed more mature with her more woman-like features and she seemed like an interesting person. What was a 14 year old supposed to feel? Cat was still…Cat at the time but now she changed. Not physically but emotionally too. She used to be a ditsy, fun, bubbly and childish girl. Now she still has the happy, fun and bubbly traits. But she also is smart…in a different way, and at times mysterious. She has that beautiful smile that she always had, and it made Beck so mad at himself for not noticing she liked him. Cat had a wonderful personality that no one could compare to because she was so unique. Even though he wished he had noticed Cat two years ago, he couldn't say no to Jade either. She was beautiful and unique as well. She was Beck's first _real _girlfriend. She was the experience that he'd never forget. The only reason he had to break up with her was because she changed. Just like that, in a _snap! _ But recently Cat had changed as well, or at least he noticed at last.

Now he felt weird and strange after what Jade had done. She had kissed him, but he didn't feel it. That's why he pushed her away. She was so different. She demanded for David and—_David. _ Where was he? Jade had been looking for him apparently and Beck didn't know if he came today. The bell rang as if on cue for Beck to quickly get up from his uncomfortable seat and looked around for the bastard.

He sprinted to David's locker and waited there for 5 minutes. Finally, a guy in a hoodie came and was quite surprised when he saw Beck.

"Oh…uh…Beck. Hi."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys like it? I hope you did! Please review!<strong>

**Mossdawn: Did you guys like it? I hope you did! Please review!**

**Ashley: I knew you'd take sooo long for you to FINALLY publish this chapter.**

**Mossdawn: I will make you a duct tape mummy in 3 seconds if you don't shut up!**

**Ashley: Hahhahhahahhahhahahaha**

**Mossdawn: one**

**Ashley: Hahahhahahahhahahahhaha**

**Mossdawn: Two.**

**Ashley: Lolooloolool**

**Mossdawn: THREE!**

**Ashley: ...**

**Mossdawn: Okay, so for all of you Kane Chronicles fans, do you think I should start a fanfiction about it? I've read all three books so I can continue with the storyline. I couldn't do one with Percy Jackson because I haven't read The Mark Of Athena yet so...yah. I will start it after this story and probably another story ending. **

**Ashley: *bursts out laughing***

**Mossdawn: Ta-ta everyone. *to Ashley* Did you know that there's a mental facility in the corner of our school?**


End file.
